Package labeling for warehouse and distribution applications, as well as sorting operations for packages and envelopes, typically requires a delivery service shipping label to be placed on the delivery item. The printed information on the label consists of at least barcodes and human readable data. When the package or envelope enters a package and envelope labeling and processing line, the package or envelope is oriented so that name and address data printed or applied onto an upward facing side of the package or envelope. There are no other constraints on the orientation of the name and address data. As a result, the name and address data can be at any location on the upward facing side of the package or envelope, as well as in any orientation. In addition, the name and address data can be disposed on a label, printed or hand written directly on the envelope or package, and/or visible through a window or packing list sleeve.
The unknown location and orientation of the name and address data can result in an automatic label applicator placing a delivery service shipping label, from a third party carrier, on the package or envelope. Depending on the orientation and the location of the original name and address block, the label may obscure or cover up the original name and address block. In this case, the delivery carrier (e.g., a postman or courier) will not know the name or address, which results in the delivery carrier being unable to deliver the package or envelope. Even if a delivery point code such as the USPS ZIPCODE®, FEDEX®, DPD®, or another third party delivery code is on the shipping label, quality and security concerns may restrict delivery if the original name and address data is unavailable. Further degradation in performance of the delivery service operations may also occur due to inconsistent automated placement of the delivery service shipping label on the package or envelope.
In order to avoid restriction of delivery due to unavailability of the name and address data, current labeling systems may manually place a delivery service shipping label, from a third party carrier, on the package or envelope. In this case, sorting may be completed by an automated sorting subsystem. However, manual placement of the delivery service shipping label may be inefficient, as it will require one or more human user in order to place the delivery service shipping label. Another method of avoiding restriction of delivery due to unavailability of the name and address data may include determining a position of the address block on the package or envelope and moving the label applicator cross ways, accordingly, to the conveyor belt direction of travel before applying the delivery service shipping label in order to avoid labeling over the name and address data. However, cross ways relocation adds complexity and cost to the labeling system and contributes to throughput reduction. There also is an increase in the error rate since cross ways movement of a label applicator may not be sufficient enough to avoid obscuring or covering up the original name and address data.
Hence, a need exists for a system for imaging or scanning a top surface of a package or envelope with a camera or any other suitable imaging device capable of outputting the scanned representation of the address block, locating an original name and address data, and integrating a representation of the original name and address data into a delivery service shipping label for application onto the package or envelope. In addition, a need exists for a system capable of accepting and processing an image or PDF file of a name and address block and correcting for size, orientation, skew, and quality. A need also exists for a system capable of orienting a labeler during operation in order to adjust for variously sized workpieces.